Senpai, you're stupid
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: It's V-Day and everyone's hyped up, except Masaki. Sure, she does, but hey, confessing first meant that she lost, right? [Fem!KariyaxKirino] [very late V-Day Fic!]


**Just a little something for Yuu, or hetainazumapony, for being such an AWESOME FRIEND. Woosh, woosh. Idk I think I messed Kariya's personality a little so sorry for that! I actually intended for Yuu's OC to cameo here, but I can't seem to find the right time, and Midori's the perfect person for the role, so yeah.**

**I do not own Kariya, Kirino, Midori or Inazuma Eleven GO! They are all owned by LEVEL-5!**

**Enjoy (my failure)?**

* * *

"Today is as boring as yesterday, ugh." Kariya Masaki, a female first year of Raimon Junior Highschool thought as she sat down below some trees, eating her lunch alone. Usually there would be some people with her, but they all went somewhere she didn't know, and she doesn't really care.

Truth be told, for her, every day without that certain rose-pink haired _senpai _is boring. But of course, she wont ever admit it to anyone—not even if the whole world will be dominated by aliens.

The bell suddenly rings, and the loud, blaring school bell brought her out of her reverie. She finished her food quickly and tidying her lunchbox, she walked towards her class, and then her Home Economics Classroom.

Kariya doesn't hate cooking. In fact, she's quite good at it, considering she lives in an orphanage, sometimes she helps Kira Hitomiko—the owner and the caretaker of the orphanage—cook, and do housework.

But it's getting ridiculous just making sweets everytime (though her classmates doesn't mind). Why? Because the ridiculous sugary-sweet, child-like teacher of hers.

"Alright! Today we're making chocolate! Be sure to make it pretty!~ The theme is V-Day!" Kariya's H.E teacher said, as he started giving examples to his students.

_"I thought so." _Kariya thought sarcastically inside her mind. Sure, tomorrow is V-Day, but hey, people, dont' get hyped up THAT easily!

"Hey, Kariya-chan, are you alright? Everyone already started." The worried, sugary voice of her teacher snaps her out of her reverie. She quickly put on her apron, and said, "I'm fine, _sensei! _I'll do my best!" As cheerfull as she could.

"That's good to hear!" Her teacher skipped away, looking at the other students' work.

After a lot of complaining inside, she started cooking.

* * *

Quicker than most of her classmates, she had already finished, earning her the usual claps and praises from her H.E teacher. She smiled sweetly, but actually, inside she doesn't care, really.

H.E was the last class for her, and after it ends she walked around the hallways aimlessly, and, thought she wont admit it, she had hoped to meet that certain _senpai _of hers and confe—NO, NO NO NO, Masaki, what are you thinking?!

Alas, rather than meeting him, she met Seto Midori instead.

"Yo, Kariya!" Midori said energetically, slapping Kariya's back playfully.

"Ow, that hurts, Midori-san!" Kariya said, rubbing her sore back, "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Ahh, well, I'm on my way to the soccer clubroom. Wanna join me?"

"...Why should I?"

"Don't you want to give _that _to Kirino?" Midori said.

"Wh-what do you mean by _that?!"_

"Chocolates, _duh._"

"H-how did you—"

"Do you need to ask? Just go, I bet he'd be more than happy to accept it."

"N-No!"

"Just admit it, Kariya. If you love him, that is."

"Of course I d—NO I DO NOT!" She said exasperatedly.

"Hmm. This is getting nowhere, so I'll just go now."

"M-Midori-san! O-oi!"

Alas, Midori already walked away, leaving a confused, blushing Kariya-mess.

_"Midori-san... ugh..."_

* * *

The next day came by. It was V-Day, and everyone around Kariya had hearts and pinkish aura of some sorts around them. Kariya felt gross—but who's she to say? She _actually _wanted to give her chocolate to that person, but confessing first meant she lost, right?! She wouldn't want that!

Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice, calling her out, _"Kariya." _It was none other than the _senpai _she's been thinking about ever since encountering him, Kirino Ranmaru.

Kariya felt her heart beats faster, but no, she's not losing here.

"Hey, Kirino-senpai," she said teasingly, like how she usually did.

"H-hey, Kariya..."

"What's wrong, _senpai?" _Kariya asked.

"Well... umm, let's go to the back of the school... I can't really say this here..."

"...? Alright?"

* * *

At the back of the school, the two chatted for a while, until suddenly Kirino grabbed Kariya's hands, and said,

_"Would you be my Valentine?!"_

...

...

...

"_Senpai, _you're stupid."

"W-wha?!"

"You don't have to shout, you know." Kariya pecked Kirino's cheek as the two blushed.

_"Well, at least I didn't lose." _Kariya thought, when she walked together with Kirino, holding hands.

_"...It's a win-win for me."_ She thought again, as_ s_he looked at hers and Kirino's intertwining hands.

**_~fin._**


End file.
